CHOIR OF SORROW AND PAIN
by windlight
Summary: Hinata has been captured by AKATSUKI . For years she has been tortured as a sex slave and as a prisoner of war. It was only then one night, after hearing her sobs and cries, and wishes of death, a mysterious person offers her freedom at a….certain price.
1. CHOIR OF SORROW AND PAIN

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NOR THE REVENANT CHOIR BY VERAILLES SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE…. ARIGATO…..

**SONGFIC**: SASUXHINA

**FEATURING ARTIST**: VERAILLES

**SONG**:THE REVENANT CHOIR

* * *

**SUMMARY**: Hinata has been captured by AKATSUKI . For years she has been tortured as a sex slave and as a prisoner of war. It was only then one night, after hearing her sobs and cries, and wishes of death, a mysterious person offers her freedom at a….certain price. She accepts, as her will to live becomes renewed again. No longer did any Akatsuki members come to "bother her" but only him. So she holds onto his promise ,that he will free her until the time is right. She then has endured his treatment for so long, until he finally he comes to tell her, her patience's has come to be fulfill…..

A lone figure walked down a spiral of stairs heading towards a small room hidden in the back of what appeared to be an a abandoned hideout.

STEP…

STEP…

STEP…

He opens a solid black door…..

In the pits of a dark caged room a young maiden turned her head to the loud groaning of her cell's door. She was held as a captive far too long. Her long dark hair scattered about on her lithe thin body. Hands chained tight above her, made red ring cuffs along her delicate skin. Her only clothing was a big loose kimono, covered in dirt and blood.

She hears footsteps enter her small accommodation. Hastily hearing her assailant come closer, she cringes in fear against the concrete wall, whimpering.

"Iiee no more, I can't take it anymore, when will…" she pleaded, sinking farther against the wall.

Eyes bound with a thick heavy garment that withheld a powerful jutsu, one which was meant to block out that special talent she carries with in her eyes. He noticed it began to become damp again.

It began to be soaked in tears….her tears…

tears of pain and sorrow…..

"TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT HYUUGA." he casually mentions.

She stays quiet….

"ARE YOU NOT HAPPY?"

She quivers in silence.

Eyeing the young female, huddled in the far corner of her prison, her captor takes four long strides until he pressed his body against hers. Never allowing her hands to touch anything or grab anything including herself. She shivers as if knowing what to expect.

Tonight he will set his plan into action… but first…..

"DON'T MOVE! " he ordered his hot breath cascaded over her ear.

She gasps as she feels his hands slip through her kimono, feeling her breast, her thighs, her rib cage, her stomach, he decides to tweak a nipple, feeling the heavyness of her breasts, as she mews. She knows he is watching her face smirking, feeling her body reactions to his touches, placing a keen ear to her quiet gasps.

He has done this so many times before……

She begins to plea for him to stop, her breath going ragged, a light flush across her pale skin but he ignores her and continues. She stifles her whimpers and lets him have his way, as if she could do anything about it. The garment across her eyes become even more saturated with tears.

He smirks, as a sweet liquid coats his fingers. Satisfied he lets her go and pulls off her Kimono. He looks at her naked body, bending slowly, as he brushes his lips across her stomach, caressing it, moving his hands up and down her. She shudders and tries to move away from him.

He growls and dugs his fingers on both sides of her thighs.

"Please, no." she begs.

Chuckling he decides to let her see the face of her tormentor and her body for the very first time in a long time.

Pearly-white big eyes blinked rapidly at deep dark onyx ones….

"Uchiha-san you…you were the one w-who did this to me." she cries, more tears leaking out of her clear eyes.

He sneers, "Remember the price….I did this for a cause…you promised me…"

She bites her lip, as more tears fall down hitting the floor. She bows her head looking down at her used, beaten body, her eyes glazing past it looking towards the floor.

Still chained, he lets her see herself after a long time before he decides to cover up her body with the kimono once more.

"How will I….?"

Mind yourself Hyuuga, do not go back on your word….you will be free in a matter of minutes…demo remember the price that's all I ask….after all…you do want to live to see your precious Naruto." the last word was said with much hate.

She bowed her head, as he unshackled her hands, she went straight into pulling the loose kimono closer to herself.

"Do not make me regret my choice…."

"Hai"

"Aa….promise me you will stay alive….no matter what….or I wasted my time all for nothing.""

"Hai."

"Good."

Before she slid through the doors, he stopped her.

Worried he was changing his mind, she quickly squirmed from his hand.

He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip, "Hyuuga, maybe in another lifetime, another time, another place, we wouldn't have come to these terms."

She nodded as he let her go, watching him as he turned around, facing the other direction, it seemed news of her escape reached the ears of others, as shinobi's enter the scene….heading towards them… at full speed.

"GO." he commanded unsheathing his katana….

As he heard her footsteps disappear and she was out of sight, he whispered to himself, "You will no longer be singing your choir of sorrow….nor pain…."

And in that night Sasuke Uchiha, freed the female captive known as Hinata Hyuuga.

**CHOIR OF SORROW AND PAIN**

_**I'm proud of them**_

_**Pleasure like fear **_

_**It's a night when the moon laughs at lover**_

_**The time has came for you **_

_**I will resurge and shouts and bites**_

_**Stay away! **_

_**Do you want to go with me?**_

In that cold night she ran leaving all her memories, of the hateful place she was held captive for what appeared to be several lost years…finally leaving him behind….

The young Hyuuga with the long ebony-indigo satin hair ran as fast as she could in the moonlight dark night fleeing from a nightmare that will replay in her mind forever.…

In that same night the sky began to mourn….

Dressed only in a white blood stained loose kimono, her cries harmonized with the heavy rain that began to fall in the thousands, like a choir. Choking back sobs, she ran barefooted in a wooded forest, enduring the pain, the scratches, the digging of rocks and dirt in her soft white skin, adrenaline taking over.

"Doushite….Doushite…" she cried, closing her eyes, tears streaming down her face, holding her abdomen in pain. Tripping, she feel on all fours, squelching in the mud wrapping her hands in time around her stomach in pain.

"KAMI-SAMA….please help me….." she whispered to the night around her, as if her plea would be heard. The rain pounding her back hard, unrelenting. Fear overcoming her…

She motioned to move, but slipped falling back into the arms of the earth soaked mud.

She cried an anguish cry…….

_**They called it...**_

_**"The red carpet day" **_

_**The floor covered by delicious looking roses**_

_**The time has came for me**_

_**I will resurge **_

_**No control!**_

_**Poured crimson admiration into...**_

"UCHIHA!?!! , THE AKATSUKI MEMBERS WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU FOR YOUR TRAITOR'S ACT!!!!."

"So be it...I will not hold back….I do not regret nothing.."

"DAMN FUCKING BASTARD! GET HIM!!!!"

"HAI!" multiple shouts were heard.

Onyx eyes flickered into scarlet, watching in fascination as the beginnings of droplets of blood showered the floor, like deep dark rose petals withering in a dying dream. His sword dancing by in the midnight air like brush strokes…..

Tonight… he will paint the night sky a beautiful shade of CRIMSOM.……

He smiles…..knowing he will have the satisfaction of killing once again…..

_** Our clan's blood will not stop forever **_

_**If you wish, I would become a rose **_

_**Our clan's blood is a lifetime lover **_

_**Stay, choir of sorrow and pains **_

"SHE'S OVER HERE!!!"

"I CAN SEE HER!!!"

"DO NOT LET HER GET AWAY!!!"

"BRING HER BACK DEAD OR ALIVE….BY THE ORDERS OF AKATSUKI!!"

_**My dearest descendant, please stab my belly **_

_**Oh so again**_

_**Please stab my heart**_

_**The time has came for me **_

_**I will resurge **_

_**No control!**_

_**Poured crimson admiration into Holy Grail **_

She staggered making a hard effort to stand, forcing herself up as she heard there nearing voices, gasping in pain, she resumed her pace once more. Cradling her swollen belly. Her kimono clinging on to her.

Looking down upon her heavy belly, determination set in her mind, "I will not die tonight, we will not die tonight…"

"I will fulfill my promise…."

Soaked in water and dirt she bites her thumb letting the blood soak her hand as she swiftly released a hand jutsu summon…..white light surrounds her.

Taking both shaking hands she once again continued with a hand seal.

BYUKAGAN….

_**Our clan's blood will not stop forever **_

_**If you wish, I would become a rose **_

_**Our clan's blood is a lifetime lover **_

_**Stay, choir of sorrow and pains** _

"THE UCHIHA LET HER FREE, HE IS CONSIDERED A TRAITOR, KILL HIM!!!!"

DO NOT MIND HIM, LET THE OTHERS HANDLE HIM! OUR ORDERS ARE TO FIND THE GIRL, SHE IS CARRYING HIS CHILD… THE BASTARD, HE PLANNED IT ALL ALONG!!!"

"TRAITOROUS WENCH… GET BACK HERE OR DIE!!! "

As she turned, three shinobis assaulted her from all directions…. The shield she cast on herself held for so long, before it ruptured in front of her eyes, like glass shattering, one of the nin's kunai managed to dig it's way into her shoulder…..

She let out a piercing scream…..

_**Kioku no naka no akai chi wo bara ni kaete ita **_

_**(I changed the red blood in my memory into a rose) **_

The Uchiha finished his grand master piece, admiring his work, dedicating it to the cold darkness of the night….

He heard her scream from a distance, through the rain, and decided that the need to present an encore was needed….

he that was soaked in red…..

_**Hibiku her shout and choir **_

_**(Her ringing shout and choir)**_

Hinata managed to doge the second shinobi's attack. Landing a gentle fist to his abdomen. He fell to the floor twitching, coughing up body fluids…before she stole his kunai and stabbed his heart.

She grunted falling back, byukugan weakening.

She was now beginning to wonder was all this for nothing?

It seemed she will perish here after all…herself and her unborn child.

Searching her surroundings ,the first and third shinobi took to hiding, time for her was running out….

She steamed her bleeding…for the meantime.

_**Our clan's blood will not stop forever **_

_**If you wish, I would become a rose**_

_**Our clan's blood is a lifetime lover **_

_**Stay, choir of sorrow and pains** _

He breathed in her blood in the passing of the wet wind, a heavy scent of his own mixed in with hers. The smell intoxicating him.

" Stay alive…Hyuuga," he gritted, as he made his way towards her direction.

_**Kioku no naka no akai chi wo bara ni kaete ita**_

_**Hibiku her shout and choir **_

The first ninja came out from a bush. Standing a few feet away. His mask hiding his features. At then, she was breathing hard….

"You know I do feel sorry for you, using you as a tool to carry his seed….nothing more." eyeing her abdomen, with semi-pity, as she embraced it.

She ignored his comment and began a defensive stance.

"Aren't you MAD at him, for doing this to you??"

"……..""

"Wow, to think he was used you to revive his CLAN."

"THIS IS THE PRICE I PAY." she whispered standing her ground, "for my FREEDOM."

He laughs, "Do you really think you can take me on in your condition or be free ever?." cocking his head.

"You know, maybe it is best to end the Uchiha bloodline once and for all, so it can be nothing more, but a memory in the minds of people for generations to come." the first shinobi stated picking up his own short sword heading towards at her.

"Or us for that matter." the third appeared. from behind her.

She gasped as she realized the first distracted her with petty talk as the third shinobi came around in back of her, ambushing her.

"YAMATE, ONEGAI!!!" she screamed as his hand made it's way to her abdomen. She franticly moving about, in his arms trying to aim anywhere.

"I WILL PERSONALLY CARVE THIS DEMON OUT!!"."

She closed her eyes, sobbing, knowing she was trapped….This was the end….

Before he had the chance to touch Hinata's belly, a dark chakra managed to burn him, causing him to reel back. The third shinobi pulled back quick, but not quick enough as a sphere of electricity landed on the side of his head, causing the air to smell of burning flesh. He landed on the floor….simmering in his own body juices.

The first shinobi grunted, "UCHIHA!!"

Hinata opened her eyes, to catch the dark young raven nin, standing in front of her, eyeing her with dark red eyes.

Didn't I tell you to stay alive Hyuuga…. no matter what."

She stood in shock her bottom lip quivering, her pearly-white eyes blinking, his whole body was covered in a crimson liquid from head to toe, the rain washing him along the way.

He smirked at her, as he captured her mouth, staining her pale cold lips with red, pulling away from her to face the last threat, that stood between his revival of his dream.

"THAT"S IT YOU AND YOUR WHORE WILL DIE TONIGHT SASUKE!!"

With that the last Shinobi came at full speed knowing, nothing good would come out of it but death…..he would at least die honorable fighting against an Uchiha…..

Hinata ducked in fear sheltering the unborn baby, nested in her womb…

The shinobi closed his eyes letting fate take it's place………

_**The time has came for us**_

_**Long time sleep passed **_

_**The world turns in hand of descendant of the rose**_

_**Our clan's blood will not stop forever **_

_**stay,choir of sorrow and pains**_

_**Our clan's blood is a lifetime lover **_

_**Without you, would be gone far away...**_

As the only two survivors who witnessed tonight. Hinata carefully waltz her way beside the Uchiha gently touching his arm. The rain was now becoming nothing more then mist.

He glanced at her and she witnessed, eyes flickering from red to dark onyx.

A flashback of the promise they made to each other..

_She was crying hard as one of the Akastuki members, "finished his business with her." leaving her on the cold cement floor naked, chained, blind, bound by a jutsu._

_It was then, when she cried out for death…she didn't noticed the lighter steps that entered her cell._

_A deep voice answered her, "Is that what you really want, because I can grant it?"_

_She cringed at his indifferent tone and scrambled for her only Kimono._

"_Who's there?"_

"_Is that what you crave, death because I can grant it?"_

"_Is there any other way, I will rather die then become nothing more than a sex toy to you AKASTUKI BASTARDS!" she shouted._

_He smirked at her boldness._

"_There is…I can set you free, but it return it comes at a price."_

_She turned her head towards his voice._

"_What…What is the price…."_

"_I will set you free, when the time comes, but you will bear my child, after all my goal is to revive my clan, and mixing it with Hyuuga blood is not a bad option."_

_She gasped…_

"_Think about it or one day you might end up bearing one of theirs and still be a sex slave."_

"_No, wait come back, she stood not realizing he was standing next to her,"_

"_Yes." he drawled._

"_I will do it, just promise me I will be free."_

"_GOOD." he stated leaving her side._

"_ANO, Who are you?" she blurted before he truly left her side._

"_Do not be concern about that, the time will come when you will know." And then she was alone again in the cold room._

She bowed her head low at the far too long memory.

She intertwined her hands with his and brought it down to her swollen womb.

"It's a boy, just so you know," she whispered closing her eyes, letting go of his hands, yet they still rested on her stomach.

"Aa" he mentioned finally pulling away from her.

"I..I…will fulfill my promise, I'll bear this little one and raise him well.'

His eyes seemed to soften as he eyed her and began to depart back to where he came from, "Follow the road up ahead you will run into a village that can help you get to KONOHA."

"ANO, you are not coming…you're not coming with me.." she voiced, her throat sounding dry

"I have unfinished business to attend to?" he stopped, never turning around.

"How then will you see your offspring grow?" she mentioned feeling flush.

He ignored her question, " I trust you Hyuuga, raise him with love."

"Hai." she whispered, eyes fleeting, watching his back as he resumed walking away.

She then turned around feeling water slide down her cheek, was it still raining?

No it wasn't….

Though, she knew now their clan's blood was now intertwined forever…..

It was going to be a long walk.....

FIN

* * *

**********************************************************************

Authors Note:

Hey wind light here, I was inspired by the song The revenant choir to write this piece. So I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Read and Review tell what you think. Oh yeah in the beginning can anyone tell that Hinata was pregnant. I dropped subtle strong hints. I'm debating if I should continue this story or keep it at a one piece. I guess it depends on the reviews. So sorry for fight scenes I'm no good at it .T_T... Anyways check out the song on you tube just type the band and name of song, they are so cool….. And read my fic while you listen.

This is Windlight signing out. Tah Tah…


	2. I M CALLING YOU, DEAR

_DISCLAMIER DO NOT OWN NARUTO._

_SEQUEL TO CHOIR OF SORROW AND PAIN (For all you lovely readers who asked for it, Thank you all, I really appreciated it….__J Arigatou… THANK YOU:_

_AleSwann20, Hinata FanFreak ...12, SinShu, a reviewer, ShikaMariUchiha, Saki-Hime, Kirei Yuki Tenshi, rosa1817, EverythingToMe, xXWolfAngelXx, A Forgotten - Fairy, Nimiko, zenachi, SummerE, Kira the Forgotten, A Highly Inportant Person, STEVEO 352, WinterMission, Loopy, and yes even …..noname for reviewing at least….._

_Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO, X-JAPAN song I.V. SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE…. ARIGATO….._

_**SONGFIC**__: SASUXHINA_

_**FEATURING ARTIST**__: X-JAPAN_

_**SONG**__: I.V._

_**FEATURED: SAW IV(movie) So I heard**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Soft footsteps, seeped in mud, quietly continued on._

_A deep breath exhaled…_

_A sharp intake of air…_

_Occasional soft gasps released in the night._

_Nonetheless the small figured continued her path in the chilly night._

_Unknown, that someone was watching…._

_He had followed her, until she made it safely to the village he commanded her to go._

_Dark ebony hair swayed in the coming dark night, the owner concealed in the very depth of the forest shadows. He didn't want his presences to be known._

_A couple of times she stopped to catch her breath, and slowly resumed her pace, obeying his orders. It seemed she did intend to keep her promise…this girl...this Hyuuga. Through all that time of enduring the __**HELL**__ she was trapped, she still managed to patient, kind, enduring, self-restrain, and loyal_. She still managed to keep her humanity. He couldn't help, but immerse himself in earlier memories, all those times, he made her entertain him, or conversed with her, or even made love, that she managed to still keep a strong will, even though knowing the fact she was having a tiny life growing within her womb, for close to nine months. _This girl was something else… _he sighed.

He remembered her words. She promise to stay alive and raise his son. Exhaling a deep breath, he watched the pale dirty white figure with a small noticeable belly, head away from him, towards the direction of freedom…_her _freedom…_his _dream, _his_ legacy.

He observed her petite body walk all the way, until she reached the borders of the small village, where she collapsed to the ground, his heart stopped for a brief moment, concern for her health arose in his mind, he wanted to exam her, but a night watch guard noticed her and took her in his arms, hurrying into the small village clinic. The thought of the revival of his clan, a family, an heir… his very wish close at hand…. becoming fulfilled.

Phase one complete…now on to phase two.

He tore his eyes away from the small town. He had to leave her now. She was on her own for the time being. When all this was over, he decided to see Hinata, take her as his, and of course now, she will have to realize she would never see Naruto or Konoha…ever. He did not trust such a traitorous village that would wipe out any strong clan for the sake of their own existence. So he decided to take her and his offspring, far away, across the ocean maybe in another land, and begin a new life. He paused at his reasoning, although he never considered what her feelings were towards him, nor if he even "loved her", but just the thought of her giving birth to what he helped create, brought upon him some emotions he thought he sealed up long time ago. And maybe in time her thoughts of Naruto would fade.

He turned towards the direction from where they fled, knowing unfinished business awaited him and his so called fictitious life. He took a quick pace, wanting to get this over with, he began jumping from branch to branch, his mind calculating a tactic that will enable him a win win situation or…. die trying.

He decided he wanted to control his own life, his own will, his own fate…he wanted to claim something dear to him that he himself had felt he lost…

He shivered feeling his skin prick, breaking out in goosebumps, as he neared his destination it began to smell of rain again…he frowned he was going to abandon everything he strive for the past years in an instant. A bad premonition lingered in the air, he shrugged.

Whatever the case, it was too late to undo what was done…

It was his turn to claim his right…..

He mouthed a single word that night…

"Freedom…"

.

.

.

**I'M CALLING YOU, DEAR**

.

.

_**Needles are piercing through my skin **_

_**I'll tell you the feeling what it's like **_

_**Is life just all about deception? **_

_**Please don't be a part of a fairy tale, **_

_**But you're so young to play with thy own will **_

_**Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom? **_

Heavy rain began to pick up once again, forming thick torrent curtains, preventing anyone, mainly the ordinary to see. His heart was beating slowly, breath coming out in slow exhales. He felt serene. He pulled out a kunai from his right shoulder, unflinching, while plugging the bleeding hole with some chakra flow.

He took in the site of what was left of the welcome party that greeted his return.

Bodies streamed about bright crimson blood streaked about, sebon needles scattered, gashes and body parts remained where they laid, heaven's tears soaking them. Smell of burning hair and flesh assaulted the air, alerting the creatures of the night there will be feast tonight, but of course not yet, until his presence was withdrawn.

He eyed a dying shinobi, who gagged and crawled away from him. Walking towards him, he almost pitied the man, almost….

"Kuso…Uchiha…. all for that fucking whore…you will die…" his last victim choked lying on the muddy ground, blood running down his throat, Sasuke slowly impaled him with his Kusanagi Sword, the katana digging deep til it even touched the earth's surface. "Tch." he muttered, ending the man's life.

Red eyes flickered towards the night sky, a wry smile forming upwards on the corner of his mouth. Rain pelted his body, Dark hair clung to his temples, pale skin illuminated, giving off the appearance of an apparition. He pulled his blade out of the dead carcass, hearing the echo of metal against bone. He was about sheath his sword, until voices and footsteps announced their greetings.

"SASUKE DAMN YOU!!! AKATUSKI WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD! YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT!!!"

"So I have be told." he calmly stated tearing his eyes away from the dead man.

He turned around, water dripped from his jaw. His dark hair flicking with the subtle movement. He flexed his muscles, watching the annoying gnats gather around him. They encased him, surrounding the brooding avenger. He tightened his lips, a sign of aggravation.

"DO NOT LET HIM LIVE." one ordered, forming a tactic. "YOUR LIFE ENDS TONIGHT BASTARD."

The dark avenger took in a deep breath…

He smirked. "Wait for me Hinata…."

_**(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear **_

_**(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here? **_

_**(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear **_

_**(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein **_

Loud thunder rolled, bright lightening struck, alerting the little town, rain was once more coming to haunt them that second time that night.

She heard voices, a male and some females conversing. "The night guard brought her in. We don't know who she is, but obviously she's pregnant and may deliver tonight, her body seems to be exhausted and stressed."

She tossed and turned feverishly, feeling pressure on her abdomen, She gasped, "Sasuke."

White eyes flickered towards the ceiling of a small clinic. Small body bolted up right, shaking, sweating, and in very much in labor. Her breathing became erratic. She felt like she was dying slowly The dirty kimono she wore earlier was discarded and she was now in a plain white gown, which was becoming soaked with sweat.

She grunted and hissed in pain griping her abdomen, The voices immediately stopped and focused on her. A doctor shouted orders to nurses. Her vision blurring from tears.

"Sasuke-san…I-I…"she reached out a hand, but was cut off as a nurse urged her to lie down, soothing her hand advising her to calm down, stroking her head, while placing a cool rag. Her white eyes flickered around her surroundings, confusion set upon her pretty features. A pain in her lower regions assault her.

" Itai, I can't…." she cried tears spilling, "Iie, The baby…I can't be giving birth it's too soon…I'm scared, I can't give birth to your child. Gomen…"

"START AN IV. She needs hydration, she's going into labor!" the doctor shouted.

She screamed in pain.

_**Needles are piercing through my skin **_

_**I don't fear the fucking life **_

_**This never meant I can't sit by **_

_**They say as if it takes me somewhere **_

_**Just let me swallow the faith by injection **_

_**Life better be rushing to my head, my love **_

_**I've played with this game before to find a piece of my true self! **_

_**I'm lost within! **_

"WHERE'S THE GIRL UCHIHA!" one nin spat eyeing him.

"That is not your concern maggot," he sneered eyeing the shinobi, "Move the fuck out of my way ALL OF YOU, that is if you wish to live a bit longer." his tone grave.

"TSK, TSK, TSK, SASUKE, OUR ORDERS ARE TO EXTERMINATE YOU. AND IF POSSIBLE FIND THE GIRL." another spoke casually, playing with a kunai in his hands.

"Oh really, then it seems I have to end your pathetic lives earlier." he smiled raising his stained blade, that gleamed, sneering, hungry for more.

They slowly encircled him, pacing around him unhurriedly, the Uchiha prevailed tall, unmoved by their words and actions. He analyzed their tactics, there were nine assassins that stood before him, three were concealed in the shadows.

He wonder how long he should drag this on, before completely wrapping this up, heading towards his main goal.

One of the shinobi decided to speak.

_**HE**_ IS NOT AMUSED ANYMORE,_**HE**_ WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE AN INSUBORDINATE MEMBER SUCH AS YOURSELF. _**HE **_REQUESTS THAT YOU BE BROUGHT BACK DEAD." the lead shinobi sneered. "AND WE ARE MORE THEN HAPPY TO OBLIGE THAT REQUEST."

Distain for him hung in the air.

"FUCK _**HIM**_, FUCK ALL OF YOU" the young Uchiha snarled, eyes blazing a dark crimson red, Sharingan glowing, The three tomes piercing even in the dark. Lightning flickering in the sole of his palm, adding into the effect of the rain. His face illuminating, casting the very beautiful features, contorted in hatred and darkness.

"DON'T WORRY AS SOON AS WE KILL YOU, WE WILL LOOK FOR THE HYUUGA AND ERADICATE YOUR SEED IN WHICH SHE CARRIES IN HER BELLY, AND MAYBE IF _**HE**_ WILLS IT, _**HE**_ WILL OVER LOOK HER DISOBEDIANCE AND SPARE HER LIFE." one boldly stated.

Sasuke stood motionless.

" …AND _**HE**_ COULD ALWAYS IMPREGNATE HER, HIMSELF."

He heard them chuckle, like hyenas, clinging in numbers.

He clenched his fists, at the last phrase the nin emphasized. That fucker of a shinobi did not know how much those last words angered him, it was as if he slapped him in the face, mocking him, yet it only served to fuel his drive even further. He stood quiet, not once retaliating, to their words nor lifting a finger.

The nine gathered before him, looking at each other, awaiting him to make the first move.

"WHATEVER THE OUTCOME UCHIHA, KNOW THIS, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR DESTINY." one spat.

Red dim eyes finally responded coldly, " If there is enough hatred and will, there is a way. Isn't that right Kusanagi?" he noted eyeing his blade, before flickering his dark sight towards them all.

Some of the nin gasped.

"DAMN YOU FUCKING MONSTER!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!" the lead nin screamed, watching the eleventh and tenth hidden nin fall to the ground from where they were concealed…dead, daggers threw their throats.

He looked up catching the wicked smirk that graced the Uchiha's lips, as he side stepped the twelfth hidden shinobi who lunged at him, from the shadows, never taking his eyes off the nine nin that still laid threat to him.

Catching the shinobi in a tight grip around his neck. In one fluid motion, while eyeing the leader nin, he casually took a hidden dagger, and bestowed it on the unlucky captive. The man gasped, while the Uchiha let his body hit the floor, squelching in the sponge ground.

"BASTARD!"

The Uchiha chuckled, bowing his head low to give a slight rueful laugh, before looking back up catching them all in his genjutsu.

"You were saying…." Sasuke smiled eerily.

A chorus of screams littered the night…..

**(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear **

**(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here? **

**(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear **

**(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein**

"She seems to be couple of weeks earlier, start the IV, she needs some saline in her to hydrate her, or she or the baby won't make it, NOW." the young medical Doctor ordered, as nurses scrambled to get the much need supplies.

She seemed barely conscious. She looked up with half lidded blurry eyes, at the young doctor who seemed to fade into Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, gomen, gomen nasai…I don't know if I'll make it…forgive me. I don't think I can keep my promise. I can't bear your child." she smiled sadly, tears falling, reaching for his hand, happy to find it grasped hard in return. Closing her pearl-white eyes, she pressed her lips on the back of his hand. A simple innocent gesture of forgiveness. A small kiss.

"You understand….Arigato, arigato Sasuke-san." she sobbed, tightening her hold, on the warm hand, while squirming in pain.

The doctor looked down with sympathy for her, he squeezed her hand.

"Poor thing, she's hallucinating, thinking I'm this Sasuke character." He noted as the nurses began to move about watching the feverish girl. He mustered up a gentle voice when speaking to her, "Stay with me little one," he urged her. "Your not dying, just going through the natural course of human nature. You are going to be a mother. So, try to stay awake, ne."

At the moment she barely registered what he said, "I- I want to go home… I want to go to Konoha" she cried digging her head into the pillow. Perspiration forming on her brow.

He eyed the young girl. "Konoha?….What has she been through?…"

"Doctor, we set up the IV, she starting to get fluids in her." one of the nurses quipped, releasing him from his thoughts.

"Good, start the next protocol. She's giving birth tonight, she's already 5 cm dilated. She has to say conscious, someone here take hold of her hand and keep her talking, she has to be conscious enough to push now."

A wave of sharp pain in her abdomen struck her.

Arms flailing, she grasped her swollen belly, it was then the nurses grabbed her hands.

**I.V. in my vein **

**Do you feel where's it's vein **

**Can you stick with then mystery of the world, **

**And when it's so far from its blind? **

**Till the shape of shadows fade**

**Forever fade away**

Sasuke indifferently spoke, "Why did you send these men out only to die?"

He crouched down picking up a red copper covered kunai, that laid on the mud, the shininess of it catching his attention.

The rain continue to fall, as if it was his own personal conscious, weeping for the sake of its master, for thy sins he has committed.

Or a cleansing of what was to become….

Shinobis scattered about him, like a carpet of human flesh, awaiting to be devoured by scavengers, or decoration in this deadly scene of the night. Their bodies writhing, on the sponge like ground, caught in a web of illusions, there minds fading forever away into an abyss they will never able to break free. They were far to gone, to be brought back. Some openly sported features that seemed as if they lost there sanity, drool and blood began to ooze from their mouths, as well as any human cavity that allowed fluids to seep out.

He had his back turned as a new stronger chakra lingered on the scene. He felt no fear…

He repeated his question, You knew they would die facing me? After all I have surpassed some of the AKATSUKI members as well…..as well as my own Anki." he mentioned simple, standing, watching the rain clean the sharp object.

He blinked, the kunai gone from his hand.

The newcomer dodged the flying weapon, as it grazed his mask, yet shattering it all together. Blood trickled from below a thin scar that appeared on his cheek. The new opponent, lightly brisk his hand upon his cheek, wiping the copper liquid away.

The Young Uchiha focused his attention now, on the new challenger, eyeing him cautiously. "You could have dodge that you know."

"Sasuke, all this….trouble for the sake of the Hyuuga captive?" he grunted, displaying his own crimson eyes at his younger counter part.

"NO!!!!" he yelled tersely. Yet a part of him reasoned it was _for her_…._and his son_….

The challenger stood strong and silent, awaiting the prodigy's answer. "If that was the case you could have just claimed her and taken her with us against her will."

Sasuke looked up crimson eyes gleaming dangerously at his adversary, "NO.. I want…I want my own freedom,…I WANT MY OWN FREEDOM MADARA UCHIHA!!!"

CRIMSON CLASHED AGAINST CRIMSON.

**I'm calling you, dear. **

**Can't you see me standing right here? **

**Life's bleeding from fear. **

**I'll give it straight from my vein.**

"PUSH" the doctor urged, the young indigo dark hair girl, who stood conscious after three nurses, forced her to stay awake. She grunted and gasped, feeling her muscles contract and release as she pushed.

"I can't," she sobbed softly, trying to shake the hold of the nurses hands. The pain hitting her by the hundreds. She was no longer delusional and was wide alert.

"AGAIN." he commanded, practically shouting, it seemed this girl was losing her will. She's beginning to give up. She needs to snap out of it or she will surely die along with the infant.

"Iie, I can't it hurts to much." she begged, "No more. I can't, I don't have the strength left anymore. Let me die. Save the baby if possible…"

" NO!!!! PUSH AGAIN," he yelled harshly. The nurses turned to him, surprised at his tone. He ignored there stares.

'Listen, Kiddo, whatever you went through, don't let it all be in vain, I'm sure this SASUKE person didn't do what he did for nothing that you would fail to keep your promise to him. SO PUSH NOW, THIS CHILD WILL BE BORN TONIGHT.!"

She gasped at his words, eyes filling with salty water.

An image of Sasuke assaulted her mind. Their conversation submerged from memory, before he released her, the words echoing in the back of her mind…

"_Do not make me regret my choice…."_

"_Hai"_

"_Aa….promise me you will stay alive….no matter what….or I wasted my time all for nothing."_

"_Hai."_

Her promise in the woods, as she ran from her captors in the rain….

"_I will not die tonight, we will not die tonight…"_

"_I will fulfill my promise…."_

The close encounter of the thought of her unborn child will never get to see the world, nor she as she thought of her last words, as a nin came close to killing her….

_She opened her eyes, to catch the dark young raven nin, standing in front of her, eyeing her with dark red eyes._

He had saved her once more….

_Didn't I tell you to stay alive Hyuuga…. no matter what."_

She cried hard at the doctor's words, remembering Sasuke's expressions as well as her own, hit her broken heart, bruising her emotions, her beliefs, just a moment ago she was willing to just die, after enduring most of her life imprisoned in a rotting hell, wanting freedom, she was ready to give it all up in one night, the night she was freed.

She felt so ashamed. All Sasuke did would have been for nothing. She stifled her cries, and grunted softly. She will not let Sasuke down, with what little strength she had, she willed herself to call upon her bloodline limit to help her endure. She recalled her last promise…

"_I..I…will fulfill my promise, I'll bear this little one and raise him well.'_

She screamed as she freed hands from the nurses, who were stunned, as she formed the hand seal, her Kekkei Genkai. The doctor watched as he waited on the receiving end, where the baby awaited…

"BYAKUGAN"

She pushed, closing her translucent eyes that formed the lines of the hidden last strength among her eyes. Chakra, flowed towards her abdomen, limbs, and weak thighs.

"THAT'S IT, PUSH AGAIN, THE HEADS OUT," she heard him call.

"PUSH NOW. ONE MORE TIME!"

She pushed again hard the pain unbearable, and in an instant she felt relief, everything feeling weightless as she saw bright light.

She heard a loud small cry.

She sighed in relief, closing her eyes, breathing heavily, byakugan receding.

"Sasuke-san, I did it, I became a mother….." she smiled tears once more gracing her face.

In the background, she heard yet again _her_ son cry….

**(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear **

**(Find the way) Can't you see me standing right here? **

**(Feel my pain) Life's bleeding from fear **

**(Find its place) I will give it straight from my vein]**

He staggered, watching Madara Uchiha with blurry vision. A gash that was somehow given during the fight, began to flow from above his forehead creating a river that cloud his left eye.

"MADARA LISTEN!! I WANT A FAMILY! A WIFE! A NEW LIFE, I WANT TO REVIVE OUR CLAN!"

"You would abandon your group TAKA, Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo, for your own selfish reasons,…a family…a wife….a new life…a clan….STUPID MAGGOT! What's the point of reviving a idiotic clan, who will be killed for becoming divine beings, who are feared and betrayed…. What about the gathering of the spirits…Your vengeance against KONOHA. Your resolve to avenge your brother…YOU of all people a natural born genius even by Uchiha clan's standards. You very well be a stupid boy, ruled by his emotions."

He was breathing heavily, steadily as he watched Madara eye him.

Sasuke calmly looked to the sky filled rain, taking this short intermission of talking, to restrategize his plan, he faced Madara, who visible carried the blows and gashes, he inflicted on the older Uchiha earlier nonetheless that was not enough.

He apathetic replied, "I don't expect you to understand my ambitions. As for the members of TAKA, they knew what was to come, I grew bored of a game, I no longer wanted to play ….Konoha itself will always be the prey to some petty militia. As for avenging, I can turn it around into more of a reviving. Then I must say I must be a very stupid boy for reacting on the very whim of my emotions."

"INSOLENT BUG, YOUR ONLY DESTINE TO LOVE ONLY HATE, DEATH, POWER, AND REVENGE!!!" Madara gritted, closing in on the young sharingan weilder.

"That's why I want to change my destiny," Sasuke shouted, using chidori current, to protect himself against an offensive attack from the sinister nin, but Madara used "Moguragakure no Jutsu" trapping Sasuke in a sand pit before it exploded, canceling his lightening affect.

The older Uchiha continued, "Sasuke, what makes you think you can walk away without, knowing the consequences?" He smirked, "How do you expect to lead a normal life after everything you have done, or taken away."

The young Uchiha, jumped a few feet away, listening yet again to Madara's words. Hoping he didn't present himself of the very dangers, his body was now starting to alert him so.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO START A NEW LIFE WITH THE HYUUGA, DO YOU THINK HER FAMILY WILL APPROVE, DO YOU THINK THEY WILL ACCEPT THE LITTLE DEVIL IN HER OR HER BEING TAINTED FOR THAT MATTER. DID YOU EVER CONSIDERED HER FEELINGS, ARE THEY THE SAME AS YOURS!."

He coughed up blood, wiping it away from his mouth with the back of his hand, "I never intended for her to return back to Konoha. As for her feelings…I will try to live up to her expectations." he grimaced holding an arm.

Madara sneered, " STUPID BOY! How do you know I didn't send your former team or any other nins for that matter to attack her, while I keep you occupied."

"I don't…but I do know this TAKA is still very loyal to me…as for your nins, I don't think you would waste anymore on my petty defiance, when your out searching for the hosts and their spirits."

"Uchiha, I'll give you one last chance, reform from your former decision and come back to AKATSUKI, follow in your brother's footsteps, and I'll even allow you to keep the girl and your child."

"I WON"T DO THAT!" he growled, taking in the dark clouds, the air of lightning filling around them. He would have to use his last ultimatum.

Madara smirked, "Very well then, SASUKE UCHIHA!! EARN YOUR FREEDOM FROM ME!!! EARN YOUR FREEDOM FROM ME OR DIE TRYING!!!!" he screamed lunging towards the young avenger.

Sasuke snapped his eyes fully releasing the power of the "Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi."

EVERTHING WENT PITCH BLACK….eyes closed…

"Hinata….."

It was said as a final whisper.

FIN

*********************************************************************

Authors Note:

Tah da!!!! Thank you all for reviewing. You were all my inspiration, I might add another chapter to end this series, once and for all, the hope between these two torn newly parents. So be patient. Ha ha did anyone see that coming, Sasuke fighting Madara Uchiha. Or did ya'll think it was Itachi in the beginning. Hee, hee. Anyways, I'll appreciate reviews, if you want the third installment up….just kidding. I have the next song lined up to inspire the story line. As you can see I used X Japan, IV , another cool song, to inspire the fic. So, when you have a chance listen to the song. Just to let you know not following the story line of Naruto, making everything up, of course. So until then….


	3. GREENBIRD

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR YOKO KANNO'S COWBOY BE BOP SONG.

**FEATURING ARTIST**: YOKO KANNO/ GABRIELA ROBIN

**SONG**: GREENBIRD

**FEATURE: **COWBOY BEBOP- EPISODE BALLARD OF THE FALLEN ANGELS

**.**

* * *

**GREENBIRD**

**.**

.

_Meria mortre ever greet shawel_

_Graing graing gra ( graing graing gra )_

_Mertis a moti e chest a gron tu_

_Saing saing sa ( saing saing sa )_

_Mi af marka dia on di eva green_

.

.

A beautiful tune, an exquisite sound graced his ears….A song he remembered by heart. A song he knew she loved, that spoke of Spring, children, insects, animals, life continuing. A song pasted through her family from generations to generations….she once told him timidly, that she would pass it to their offsprings. That thought made him happy….

The small melody shifted through the wind, towards him.

Was he dreaming?

Was he now all alone…..

He reached out his hand that was covered in dirt and blood….tentatively…to the sky…

"Hinata… I can hear …..you…sing…"

.

.

_Meria mortre intu da greet shawel_

_Graing graing gra ( graing graing gra )_

_Mertis a moti e chest a gron tu_

_Saing saing sa ( saing saing sa )_

_Mi af marka dia on di eva green_

.

_._

The sun shifted in the small window of a tiny room, that harbored a small lithe female in her teens, a sun beam gliding across her cheek. Her soft body was breathing calmly as fluids seeped into her skin to keep her hydrated and nourished.

She awoke started, the events of last night replaying in her mind, although she found herself to be extremely weak, she managed to still call out for her son.

"Onegai, where's my son," she cried, pulling the blankets away from her body. Noticing her flat stomach, where she once held a precious cargo.

"Calm yourself, little one." an older women smiled, gently, "he's in our special nursery. He's resting, just as you should be doing, chibi-kassan. Congratulations, you gave birth to a healthy seven pound baby." she quietly spoke. "By the way, my name is Ayaka, I am your nurse, until Doctor Sohma arrives for your post check-up."

"Hai…Arigato" she whispered, blushing at the comment made earlier, she placed her left arm on top of her right, rubbing the skin there as she felt a chill. The IV placed on her seemed to have an odd sensation upon her like the chains in her cell, holding her down. The nurse taking her hint, released her from the thin tube which sustained her for now.

She looked around her surrounding at the cozy little room. She did what Sasuke told of her, and now she was free….and had no one to turn too. She covered her face with both hands, feeling the urge to cry. She was scared.

"You are quite the talk of the town, you know, arriving out of nowhere in the middle of the night, and pregnant nonetheless, we don't even know your name." The nurse stated interrupting her thoughts.

"Ano, my name is Hina-Himiko. Himiko Kinosawa" she stuttered, breaking from her moment of melancholy. She did not know what possessed her to lie, maybe the thought of someone recognizing her true name, would report her back home, back home to Konoha, but wasn't that what she wanted? What about Sasuke? Should she wait for him? No, he told her to go back to Konoha…demo did she really want to now.

"Well, Himiko any thoughts on to what you are going to name your precious baby boy."

"I….I…don't..", she looked out into the window, pearly white eyes, narrowing in the face of light, on the branch of the tree by the small glass, a green bird, with elongated central tail-feathers. The plumage was a bright green and tinged with blue especially on the chin and throat. The crown and upper back were tinged with golden rufous. The flight feathers were rufous washed with green and tipped with blackish. It was a beautiful creature she had ever seen. It seemed to stare at her, chirping a beautiful song from it's beak, until in a blink of an eye it flow into the sky, flapping it's wing unrestraint, unhithered,…. Free...

She shook her head, her indigo strands of ribbon flying across her pale thin features. Small tears leaked her eyes. The nurse gently came to her side.

"There, There you don't have to talk about it yet if you don't want too." she shushed stroking Hinata's hair, like a mother would do.

"In the meantime," her gentle voice soothed Hinata, "Do you want to see your baby boy."

She nodded, closing her eyes, as a clear water trickled down her pale cheek.

She was all alone….

.

.

_Meria mortre intu da greet shawel_

_Graing graing gra ( graing graing gra )_

_Mertis amoti gronu chest a grontu_

_Saing saing sa ( saing saing sa )_

_Mi af marka dia on die eva green_

.

.

He opened his eyes in a flash as he took in a gasp of air.

He was breathing harshly, heavily.

Holding on by a single thread.

He grunted as he held gashes and cuts, that seeped out copper fluid in moments. He fell to the floor creating his own tremor, the soft ground cushioning his impact.

From a distance, he heard Madara's slowly agonizing screams, and then dead silence.

A hard thud on the earth soaked ground, the vibration radiating towards him.

Life flashed avidly before onyx eyes, vision becoming dim and blurry. Bright Crimson, bright red, eternal darkness was all he could see. Scents and sounds were becoming more hard to distinguish, just fading. His mouth had gone dry, though spittle seeped out. His senses failing him. His life ending….he was left to contemplate his fate.

He laid on the ground faced down, arms sprawled about him, the last of a remnant cloud pelting the remains of tear drops of the sky.

With widen eyes, images, of Naruto laughing, Sakura huffing, Kakashi mindful, and the rest of village of Konoha and the inhabitants, flashed like blinking lights, on the back of his mind, reeling itself like a broken recorded, with no audio, besides the flow of her voice, her song.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, and all the feats he done with them flooded his very being.

Scenes of Karin pouting, Suigetsu bragging, and Jugo quietly contemplating, began to surface as well, his team TAKA shifting through his very eyes, like sand through fingers.

The lost thoughts of his late brother Itachi, his mother, and father, just a dancing memory growing very dim, until he couldn't remember them.

Even her…yes…even the HYUUGA GIRL…even Hinata….appeared in his mind as a last afterthought, though he pictured her smiling in a vast field of green grass, high to her knees, holding their son, _his son_, high in an endless sea of blue sky, smiling for him, and _only him _beckoning him to join them in their laughter.

The memory of her voice…. An implant of her hymn, her melody, her song, was carefree and proud, dancing within the borders of time.

He remembered when he had caught her singing for the first time, while she thought he had left her alone, in the cell, the words calmly yet softly shifted through his ears. He memorized her face with Sharigann, playing back the gentle lovely tune, her expressions as she sang….he closed his eyes. From then on, he requested songs and hymns as a part of a repertoire, when he sought her all those nights, making love to her. He smirked, he never did asked her the name of the song.

Light finally graced herself upon him, where he refrained. The rain letting up showing the glory of a beginning morning. He rolled over, facing up, the movement hurting him more then he thought. "Fuck" he groaned.

Soft rain littered his face, and the melody in his head intensified as if she were right there singing it for him. He wondered what she was doing now? Did she give birth? He wanted to know…He closed his eyes, yet opening them as he felt a small weight on his right arm.

A small green bird perched on his extended right hand startling him, all but catching his remaining attention in awe. It chirped a tiny melody, which made Sasuke laugh carefree.

Its wings were beautiful in sight, it gazed at him for a while, before taking it's radiance and song away, casting it's wings down to take flight.

He closed his eyes once more.

He believed he was now free…..

.

.

_(Background Voices__)_

_Meri meri, eva green_

_Meri meri, eva green_

_Meri meri, eva green_

_Meri meri, eva green_

_Mi af marka dia on die eva green..._

.

.

The nurse brought in a small beautiful creature, that was once growing inside her. His dark sable hair plastered to his tiny crown. He cooed and snuggled against the fabric of the pearl-eyed girl, his tiny hands gripping her feather light gown, as he was handed softly to his mother.. She smiled down at him. This…small frail human was hers, hers to keep. Her son….Sasuke's son.

The nurse pardon herself leaving the newly mother alone. Hinata watched as the older woman left, stating she would be back, that there was another urgency to attend to.

She heard the tiny mouth squeal and her eyes once again sought her new born. She cuddled him closer to her bosom, eyeing the small infant. In that moment he opened his eyes, showing the world his beautiful, dark obsidian orbs.

Dark obsidain met white-pearl ones.

She gasped, as tears rolled down her cheek, splashing his forehead, rolling along his own.

Feeling the wetness, he began to cry. Her eyes soften…and she shushed him and crooned over him, humming a small tune. He began to relax and soon he was calm.

They only had each other now…they were alone….

She thought of Sasuke, was he alone like her…..

Yet she had a piece of him with her…. As she looked down at the tiny replica that looked like his father.

"Shinichi," she smiled, "Let me sing you a song." she whispered placing a small kiss upon his head, while closing her eyes.

She felt like singing……for him……

Her song called GREENBIRD….

.

.

.

.

.

Fin of part three

***********************************************************************

Windlight Note:

Hi, wind light here, just wrapping up the third installment of this series. Ok, I know it's a bit short ne, but the song is actually a minute and fifty-three seconds. So bear with me. I still have the ultimate song to end the great climax…don't hate me if its good or bad sad or happy or just something you wouldn't expect. So anyways, I advise you to hear the song on you tube or catch the episode of Cowboy bebop to understand the song. It's quite a nice song. A nice ballad. By the way Yoko Kanno uses another language in her compositions or scores, so I don't really know what language the singer sings it in. But it's very beautiful and soft. I like it. So if you'll can review and tell me what you think.


	4. TIME SWELLS

DISCLAMIER DO NOT OWN NARUTO. NOR TIME SWELLS BY CAROLINE

.

SONGFIC:SASUXHINA

FEATURING SONG:TIME SWELLS

FEATURING ARTIST: CAROLINE LUFKIN

.

* * *

.

.

**TIME SWELLS**

.

_SPRING_ had come.....

Only to be followed by _SUMMER_….

Soon, _FALL_ joined in the laughter…

And _WINTER_ sauntered in…

The _SUN _arose another day, only to have _MOON_ awaken…

.

_**Time swells, when I trace your skin, Oh**_

_**Life swells, I know, I know I'm there for you., La**_

.

Bright eyes widen, gasping, as she awakened from what appeared to be a memory. Startled, she crawled towards a small cradle near her sleeping shiki futon, her thin yukata bunching up around her. Long black indigo hair fell like a curtain around the small weaved basket, which held a small infant fast asleep. She smiled, glad that she didn't awaken him. Brushing a hand across his small soft warm cheek, she kissed his forehead and tiny hand, before lying back down. She sighed, memories of the past still lingered, haunting her dreams.

She stifled a sob, placing a delicate pale hand on her forehead ,that slid to cover her tearing eyes. She was still worried…worried about their future. A year had come and go, and so far she did everything on her own. Her goal to obtain her freedom paid, but for what at the expense of her own life.

She had no where to go? She had no one to look for comfort? She was all alone?

And now she had given birth to a child out of wedlock….a small boy to take care of…

He was now her first priority, her price….her own flesh and blood…. She had a family now, she was a mother.

.

_**La, la, la, la, la la la**_

_**La, la, la, la, la la la **_

_**La la; la, la, la la la **_

_**La, la la la la la la **_

.

Memories of happy Konoha, friends family, flashed all in her mind, but yet it seemed to become a forgotten goal, a forgotten dream….just disappeared all together.

It was best if she didn't go back to Konoha. It was useless to come home to a family that would only shun her, be embarrassed by her, disown her, it was very well expected among her prestige clan. To have her child treated as a bastard's child, a grandchild not fit to be a part of the Hyuuga Clan. A child out of wedlock, a child born from a tainted heiress, who lost her virginity to soiled impure men.

It was probably easier for them to assume she was dead. She couldn't bear to think of the hurt in Hanabi's eyes, the anger in Neji's stare, the disappointment in her father's gaze. The discrimination, the hatred, the cold stares that would surround _her_ blood…._her child_….

Most of all it hurt her to think of what her friends will say. She did not want to see their surprised faces. Remembering her last as leaving for a simple mission, to a prisoner of war.

She did not want them to think she resorted to have a child with an enemy nin nor that she did not take the honorable way of a shinobi, to die rather then to strike a bargain with the enemy. That her decision was unwise.

.

_**Time leaves tracks that you'll leave, twisting my story**_

_**Life swells, I know, I know I'm there for you, La**_

.

So she did what she can to survive, she semi- obeyed the Uchiha's order's, changed her name, and decided to become a regular person. The people in the village she now inhabited did not seem to care who she was, what her intentions were, or her past.

Most of all she wanted to forget the past, and start new beginning...

She decided to become a simple maiden with no known abilities, no jutsu's, no summons, or Byakugan_, in public_. She was now to be a regular woman, living a life of simplicity as a medical aid to the Doctor who helped her plight.

They were kind people the ones that were looking after her, they took her in extending themselves like family. The nurse Ayaka helped her numerous times in raising a child and Dr. Sohma would periodically check on her and Shinichi.

It was for the best if she revoked her former life. She had become a fallen kuoichi, kept hidden from the world, only to become a young mother at an early age, because of the promise she gave…to him…

That thought made her think of the father….

Sasuke, what happened to you?

Will he ever see his son?

Will he have children with other women?

She closed her eyes…

Did he care?

All these questions lingered in her mind, her eyes gently closing…

She sighed giving in as sleep was bestowed upon her.

She decided she would sing for him until he would find his way home…..

.

**_La, la, la la la la_**

**_La, la la, la, la la_**

**_La, la la la la la _**

**_La, la, la, la la la _**

.

.A flash of lighting whisked its way in the night sky......onyx eyes stared at the sky.....

.

.

.

.

Fin to part four

.

********************************************************************

WindLight Note:

Another chapter on Hinata's feeling. What could she do? She hasn't see Sasuke for over a year, and now she's questioning was it all worth it. I guess she's going through post partum depression. Who knows ne? As for Dr. Sohma, he's actually a guest appearance from an anime that has fruits as it's name. HEE HEE, the only doctor in that anime. As for Ayaka I made her up. I kinda got the impression of another author writing a similar story to mine I just hope it's different from my story plot I think its called A moon's lullaby or something. Huh so yeah? So ya'll read and review and tell me what you think.


	5. DEAR YOUHOPE

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NOR DEAR YOU_HOPE FROM Higurashi no Naku Koro ni , PLEASE DO NOT SUE…. ARIGATO…..

**SONGFIC**: SASUXHINA

**SONG**:DEAR YOU- HOPE

**FEATURED**: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

**

* * *

****.**

**.**

**.**

**DEAR YOU-HOPE**

**.**

He pictured her smiling, holding a tiny being that solely belonged to him, to her…to them. He entrust she understood his reasons for what he did for his cause…and to her…..he could only pray for forgiveness.

He was never a godly man, nor religious but….but…. He merely hoped his prayers were heard.

**.**

**inori wa donna ni inotte mo todokazu**

My prayers never reach, no matter how much I pray

**tsubuyaku koe wa semi shigure ni kieru**

And the murmurs fade into the cicadas' chorus

.

White light shooting stars flashed bright in the night sky, as tired blank onyx orbs blinked slowly, only to realize darkness surrounded him once more. The sound of the coming night insects singing their melody among the black blue painting. He coughed roughly, to weak to move his body, too cold to think of anything else, but the present moment. He inhaled the cool night air, as he continue to observe-in his eyes, a sense of victory and defeat.

His VICTORY- he earned his freedom.

His DEFEAT-death now clung him.

He was not afraid of death, but if it was his time, if karma finally caught up with him, then so be it. He was all alone now and will die alone.

The only irony was the only person to witness The Great Uchiha fall was a tiny green bird with plumage so bright, with a crown and upper back tinged with golden rufous. It's elongated feathers so radiant and beautiful, as it cast its wings in flight, twittering a beautiful melody, as if _she _sent it from the heavens above, for him to hear her song once more…one last time.

A deep pain set in his chest and he found himself coughing up more of his own body fluids. He reeked of blood and was beyond the point of feeling pain. The gashes and broken bones, were just a burden to him now.

Another shooting star graced his obscured sight, and he decided to make a wish upon it.

Stubborn as he was, his only wish was to see the Hyuuga girl once more, and to see his son.

He sighed...

His body was hurt….his mind was hurt…..his heart was damaged…..

.

**mou nando hikisakare chigireta darou**

How many times have I been ripped apart?

**kibou ga zetsubou ni kawatta darou**

Has all hope turned into despair?

**kondo koso tsuyoku naru to yakusoku suru wa**

I promise I'll become stronger this time

**dakara ima wa kono te o nigitte'te**

So now, please hold this hand

.

As he laid there on the dry-caked mud, he let his mind reeled back to the only comfort thoughts he managed to come up with as he gradually deteriorated, at least she escaped- the Hyuuga girl escaped, the Uchiha line would not be forgotten, and his last dying moments he would like to believe were to protect "_what family_" he could have had. He wondered if she thought of him as he thought of her?

He furrowed his eyes, as he tried to force memories to the surface-of moments he spent his time with her….but it was sad when nothing appeared but his last battle.

So now he laughed wryly at himself, awaiting for eternal slumber to befall him…only memories of past and his being were to linger. He didn't even have a proper burial. He wondered if anyone was going to remember him, cry for him, mourn for him. He coughed, dark red liquid slightly caught in his throat. "Damn," he cursed, if only he had a swift death, instead of being tortured like this. He turned his head to the harsh mud of the ground. I guess destiny wanted him to repay for all his sins.

It was then he heard the sound of squelching of the earth, footsteps gathering before him.

Voices shouting. Voices crying. Voices calling him.

Someone or somebody was calling out to him.

"Who…is calling me?" he whispered low.

.

**mata kaimaku no aizu ga hibiku shikata naku kurikaeshi o odoru**

The opening signal is given again and I dance the same dance without choice

**kono sekai o tsudzuru monogatari shuumatsu wa anata dake no tame ni**

The story that connects the world I'll pray again and again, quietly

_._

He shifted his half lidded eyes, towards the noise that rang in his ears.

"Sasuke" a tired face called kneeling down on his side. Her glasses slipping slightly across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes full of water. "What were you thinking?"

"Karin." he muttered his chapped lips.

"Sasuke." an energetic but worrisome voice, broke the air, "What have you gotten your self into this time now. Geez.."

"Suigetsu" he slowly whispered, closing his eyes.

"Sasuke." the last deep voiced boomed low. "Karin, heal Sasuke."

"Jugo…NO…" he spoke, throat dry, eyes wanting to water, but nothing came out. "What are you guys doing here, get out of here ! Madara is…..?"

"Baka…Madara is dead..." the fiery red cried interrupted him, rolling up a sleeve, placing her arm out in front of him.

"Then leave," he growled turning away, "You are free of him ….free…of me."

"Iie, because you are our Leader." the thin man Suigetsu replied, placing an arm on Karin's shoulder, which annoyed her, making her shift her shoulder.

"Because you are our friend." the quiet stoic man, Jugo ended. " If you were to perish you-Sasuke will make many mourn.."

Suigetsu averted his eyes. Karin grew quiet.

He did not reply, but closed his tired eyes. "BAKAS! If you stay, I will kill you all." he wrly laughed.

"If that is your will Sasuke." one spoke low.

He swallowed hard, a metallic taste invaded his mouth, nonetheless a sly smile formed at the corner of his mouth. "How did you find me anyways." he scoffed, ignoring the comment said.

He heard them softly talk among themselves, before answering.

"I sensed your chakra, Sasuke." red eyes stated seriously, her hair flailing.

"Yeah right! You panicked when you couldn't senses LEADER here, anyways you went into panic mode, throwing annoying fits." Tinted blue-purple eyes snorted.

"Shut up Liar!" she snarled.

"Quiet, both of you." the orange headed man quipped, startling the others, "Sasuke-sama, a bird…"

"OH YEAH! Jugo _here_ said _a green bird _revealed your presence to him." Suigetsu added more in disbelief. "Yeah yeah Whatever!" the female commented interrupting him.

This did not stop the tall one of the group from talking, "Sasuke-sama it stated…you have he paused before continuing, "…_family_ waiting for you." he finished his eyes looking soft.

The Green bird? Could it be? His thoughts shifted, at the meaning of Jugo's words. If he were to perish here, that would mean, His Taka group, his friends in Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, everyone, Hinata…his son. … _his family_…would mourn for him. Was destiny giving him a second chance? Was this the way of karma repaying him….of everything that has happened to him? Was this a means for him to reach the means of an end, for him to finally gain a shred of happiness?. …But was this the right thing to do?

.

**chiisaku inoritsudzukeru**

To reach the end for you

**tada tada "shiawase ni"**

Just to be 'happy'

.

When the group, saw no motion or command from their former leader, the red head took it upon herself, eyeing the other two for approval. When they nodded she acknowledged.

He resisted for a bit, even glaring at them….at her.

Whether he chose not to bite or didn't have the strength to bite, Karin ended up gently shoving her wrist to his mouth, as long as his teeth scraped her he would be able to be healed.

He was taken back by surprised, but as he felt his strength came back, and his wounds heal, he pushed her wrist away softly after what seemed about an hour or so.

"Arigato," he nonchalantly muttered, pushing himself up, pausing for a moment to help her up as well, knowing she was at a weakened state. This caught her off guard, Sasuke usually wasn't this kind. Suigetsu then took Karin by the arm to steadied herself upon him, much to her disappointment. She immediately pulled away from the white haired man.

The three watched as their beloved Leader had regain movement and stamina. Quiet and unmoving, he had his back towards them. He stood tall, his raven locks cast about making him look wild, his clothes covered in mud and blood, looking battle weary. His skin, pale as the moon, yet illuminated a deep glow. He looked in deep thought, warring within himself until he turned to face them. His emotions once undecipherable, yet his expressions now were understandable.

Karin gazed in surprised, Suigetsu looked stunned. Jugo half smiled.

"Sasuke," each whispered, They were caught up in a stupor and amazement. Usually, their fearless, unreadable leader, who acted calm, cold, calculated, and occasional temperamental, selfish even, commanding, Sasuke, the once thought a prodigy of the last of the mighty Uchihas looked so much older….more mature….more wiser…more confident… Had a face of serene gracing itself upon his handsome features.

He looked upon each of his team's faces. A half smile adorn upon the corner of his lips. "Arigato everyone. I could never have asked for more better comrades…..or _Friends_." he ended, his eyes shifting to the sky, "Today…" he paused somehow unsure, "I had fought for my freedom and I wantyou all to know for so long I had fought many battles, external and within, taken lives, destroyed bonds, and shattered many hopes. I have sinned beyond salvation, but now… out there…. my future is changing, giving me a second chance, and this time around, I want to protect it, keep it, and never let it go. My destiny now…is calling me elsewhere, as do each of your own. " he eyed shifting his onyx gaze at them one by one.

.

**nokosareta mirai ga mou sugu nakute mo**

Even though there may not be many futures left

**taisetsu na mono o mamoritooshitai**

I want to protect the precious things

**sono tame ni wa kami-sama ni sakaru koto mo**

For that, I'll even defy the will of God

**mayowazu itowazu ni tsumi o okasu**

I won't wander or stay clear and I'll do anything

.

"What are you saying Sasuke?" Karin barked, walking towards him appalled, but Suigetsu held her back, shaking his head. "Idiot, let me go, can't you see Sasuke-sama is saying useless, pointless things."

"Taka." one deep word commanded their attention.

It's time to move on." he whispered, his gaze for a moment flickered red.

"I understand." Jugo broke the silence. " And I agree." Suigetsu nodded.

"IDIOTS!" she screamed, red eyes flaring "BAKA," she yelled at onyx eyes.

Red hair flung in the air as she whirled to meet the other two male voters. "What are saying! If we don't stop him now or change his mind, he will leave us." she cried falling to the floor tears welling up once again.

One of the three young men that stood around her actually felt hurt hence he moved to her, the other two, in their own way stayed quiet to offer their condolences.

"Karin." she heard a light stoic voice. It was Sasuke. She turned her head away, letting her red hair cover her face. She will not allow him to see her tears. Yet she could feel him walk towards her gracefully, she flinched readying for a strike, she knew better not to question Sasuke's words or orders, but instead of feeling a blow, she felt a hand upon her head, surprising her.

"Karin," he it was said in the utmost gentle like, "Arigato for saving me. I know in our hearts…we are forever linked as group TAKA and I did at times thought of you all as family. In fact you are my only family."

He exhaled a short breath and continued, "Demo, after coming so far, after everything we have done, I was blindly leading myself and everyone into dangerous waters," he pulled away from her, dark bangs shifted in the wind, "I did things I'm not proud of and I lead you all to believe in my ambitions alone. Vengeance and obtaining great power was the only two things that fueled my mind, nothing else mattered. There were even times, I did not care about what happened to you or the others, only what _I _wanted, only what _I achieved_," His dark onyx orbs glanced at the other two men standing besides them. "I used each and every one of you for your gifted abilities. Using you for my benefit." He swallowed, before laughing shakily, "I even used a helpless captive girl's desperation, to fulfill my warped objective of making sure the Uchiha line never be forgotten," he remained quiet before deciding to continue, "but during that time after being with her…." he paused, his tone changing softly, "I lost sight of my ambition…my hatred. I felt the vengeance in me slowly being clouded, being buried by other thoughts….thoughts of life, dreams, a future….. a real family. And now I feel I have to take up that responsibility of what I have done. Group TAKA, I have a son out there…. and I want to try to find _them_ and live a normal life, a life without battles. I know I may sound selfish and you don't have to, but please find forgiveness upon this stupid boy for reacting on the whim of his own emotions." he ended, bowing his head low to them.

Karin remained silent.

"Well said." Jugo smiled. "I knew one day you were going to awaken to your true self, _your true feelings_, but until then I was going to protect and follow you to the end, as long as it took, but now I guess this time it's really goodbye, ne?"

The Uchiha stood quiet.

"Hey you guys don't talk like that you are going to make me cry." Suigetsu smirked, "Hey Karin, doesn't that make you want to cry."

"No that just makes me want to puke." she laughed harshly.

"Karin." Jugo and Suigetsu gasped. Sasuke looked at her.

""Demo.." she continued, sniffling, "I was always selfish when it came to you….when it came down to Sasuke. But hearing you speak of us as family and being this kind person, instead of the cold cruel calculated leader we usually looked up. She must have been some girl to change you."

He nodded.

"So before you leave us and move on, I want you to hear my confession Uchiha. "Ahem, she cleared her throat "SAUSKE," she yelled, "I LOVE YOU., she felt herself turning red, her heart racing, "I will always love you until the day I die and … and in the future if our paths should cross, I will not hold back, you hear me." she cried, her red eyes glistening, knowing they probably wouldn't ever meet again. She nervously backed away to Jugo's side. For once she felt like she acted like a normal young girl in love, and not a subordinate. She was happy in the end that it was this Uchiha…her Sasuke that brought it out of her.

He stood quiet before her whispering one word, accepting her approval.

"Hai."

He looked at the other two men.

The white haired young man, cleared his throat, announcing his turn to talk, "Geez, Karin, you almost made me _remembered that you are a girl_." he sniggered. "Grrr" she growled at him, muttering "stupid water boy." Yet Suigetsu ignored her, "Hey, Uchiha, since you are departing, I might become the new LEADER of group TAKA. So you can't stop me from relinquishing my thirst for blood and _I _won't forgive you if you were to die in the hands of someone else either," he smiled walking to Karin's side, "So until then keep training and watch your back, because I still want to test my skills against you. So, Sasuke enjoy your break from the shinobi world for now." he ended knowing Sasuke would abandoned that life for good.

"Understood." he nodded, gaining the white hair young man's consent.

The last of the team of Taka, the tall orange haired spiky headed man faced his wordlessly leader. He stood tall and unfazed, nothing new to the Uchiha.

.

**natsu no semi no you ni hakanakute mou sugu watashi wa shinu to shite mo**

Short-lived like the summer cicadas even though I will die soon

**anata ni soba de waratte hoshii shiawase o kudasai**

Please stay by me and smile, give me happiness

.

"I remember agreeing to go with you because I believed you were the only person capable of stopping me from killing people while I was enraged. That your Sharigan could kill me in a blink of an eye." he eyed the dark haired young man, smiling softly. "Before you, Kimimaro, was the one to keep me in check but after hearing he sacrificed his life to deliver you to Orochimaru, I believed that Kimimaro's spirit continues to be within you Uchiha. You opened my eyes, to a different world, where I was just not used for experiments, but for the first time you made me feel needed, For that I am grateful." The tall man eyed each of his teammates, "meeting up with you, Suigetsu and Karin, others," he motioned with his hands towards them, "These type of people that do not get along well together, were brought mutually by you Sasuke. You made me see, that even oil and water can mix, by force of course." he laughed, causing the Uchiha to smirk and the others to laugh as well. When all was quiet again, Jugo continued, "And to see someone like you Sasuke-of your caliber, of your strength , of your status, fall for even the tiny ideal of gifted picture for a real family, a girl, a son…. it makes me happy. It makes me see even a person like you _is still _human as well as _ourselves_, if we try hard enough. After everything you did or done to us, you don't have to feel like you are abandoning us, because we are happy just to have met you, fought along side you, get to know you, we team Taka forgive you. So Sasuke, you are now free of us, but all I ask of you is do not forget your Taka family, as we won't forget you.." Jugo smiled, knowing this was the last time they would see him.

"I won't" he smiled, looking at each one, thanking them for their support. He felt his heart almost whole.

After everything he put them through, after everything they had over come, they were allowing him to chase his true dreams. And for that, he would never forget them. He couldn't resist the urge to hug each one. Something that was un-Uchiha like.

As he forwardly walked to each individual one hugging them, he catch them once more off guard. He couldn't fight the urge to thank them one again fro everything so, he started with the tallest.

"Find them." Jugo muttered in his ear, as he pulled away, embracing the oldest TAKA member.

"Sasuke you're creeping me out." Suigetsu jokingly laughed, as he made his way to the white headed boy, embracing him. As he pulled away, he heard the master of water muttered "it was fun, until then." He once again nodded.

He stopped in front of the red head, fully well knowing her feelings, "Arigato once again Karin for saving me, helping me obtain my wish." and he gently hugged her.

She shook her head, knowing deep down inside she hated this, yet she placed a brave front. "Go…go chase your dreams Sasuke, go find your son." Karin whispered, knowing Sasuke would never return the same kind of feelings she harbored.

"I will." he agreed. Once again looking at the faces of his former team.

"Arigato…. everyone." he muttered feeling a flutter in his chest, a pain in his heart.

"Arigato." he whispered again nodding in each of one of their direction, before, taking off into the night. His new life changing upon the whims of the wind.

"Will he be okay?" Suigetsu, spoke watching Sasuke disappear into the darkness.

"Of Course! Without a doubt Baka! He is an UCHIHA!" Karin retorted, hitting the back of the white headed man.

"Bitch." he retorted quietly to himself. The others did not hear him.

Karin waved goodbye, feeling a bit better. "He is strong."

"He will manage." Jugo added as an after effect.

"Yeah, yeah," Suigetsu replied, kicking a rock.

That night, the former team Taka saw their leader off.

"He finally found peace." Jugo nodded, "Hai," Suigestu and Karin agreed.

It was the last time they saw Sasuke Uchiha.

.

**mou ichido hajimemashou**

Let us start again once more

**kondo wa kitto shiawase na ketsumatsu o kitai shite**

This time we can wish for a happy ending

**semete saigo no sono toki made**

At least, right until the final moment

**zutto yasashiku hohoende irareru you ni**

We can stay smiling gently

.

That was one year ago….

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin to part five.

* * *

.

.

Author's Note:

Hi there, all you lovely readers this is windlight and I'm glad to be up and running again, I have been concentrating on other things for a while and finally I had a chance to update on of my fanfic stories. Anyways, this one was told in the point of Sasuke, I wanted to write what happened to him after, Madara battle etc. because if you notice on the chapter before TIME SWELLS I indicated that a year has pasted since the incident and the Sasuke thing which I mentioned he was still alive. So where has Sasuke been for the last past year? Don't worry it will all be explained. Also next chapter would be about Hinata and baby.

Wow also on a different note, I really had difficulty trying to find a song lyric to match the mood of the story. So if you have a song you think it's cool let me know, I just might try it out if not, you could please review and tell me what you think or would like to happen , I'll appreciate it. It helps me be motivated. Until then later…


End file.
